


you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

by lvckypeople



Series: heaven in her mouth [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (again), Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Smut, Soft Daddy Haught, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Workplace Sex, sorry kat barrell i love u, this is pure sin, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: Waverly is thirsty, Nicole can't control herself and that poor station must hate Sheriff Haught.Or,The one where Nicole fucks her girlfriend in her office.





	you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from someone on tumblr so y'all wanted this. I wasn't going to write more daddy fics, but this one struck me so here we are. Again.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> 

Sheriff Haught. 

 

It definitely hadn’t sunk in quite yet. 

 

Nicole had helped clean out what was Nedley’s office and had moved everything from her own desk to her actual office. 

 

The Sheriff’s Office. 

 

_ Her _ office. 

 

And Waverly knew how to take advantage of that office. As Nicole learns the hard way. 

 

Nicole’s going over a particularly frustrating case in her office, the door closed and her hands tangled in her own hair as she tries to find the answers in her brain, each time coming up empty. 

 

Nicole’s almost relieved when she gets a knock at the door and she sits back in the desk chair, breathing deeply and closing the file in front of her. “Come in.” 

 

It’s Waverly that enters, and she’s got that damn outfit on, the one with the blazer, and Nicole can’t tear her eyes away. It’s what Waverly comes out with next though that makes her choke, widening her eyes and gripping the desk chair in one hand. 

 

“Hey, Daddy.” She winks, completely serious as she closes the door behind her and perches on the couch in the room. That fucking couch. 

 

“ _ Wave _ .” She manages. “Not at work.” 

 

“Why?” Waverly stands then, walking slowly to Nicole and twisting the chair around so she can stand between Nicole’s legs. “Afraid we’ll get caught?” 

 

Waverly leans forward, her face millimetres away from Nicole’s, so close that she can feel her hot breath on her lips. There’s a smirk on her face, the one that makes Nicole weak. It’s the smirk that shows her that Waverly is determined and on a mission today. 

 

That mission? 

 

Get Nicole to crack, and break, and take her right in her office. 

 

“Waverly.” She pulls back, her tone stern and Waverly’s demeanor changes, her eyes darkening more at the authority in Nicole’s tone and the heat between her thighs growing impossibly hotter and heavier. 

 

Waverly leans closer and presses her lips to the corner of Nicole’s mouth before stepping back and walking back around the desk towards the door. “See you later, Sheriff Haught.”

 

The door slams behind her and Nicole lets out a loud groan,clenching her thighs together as she opens her file again, as if she expects to be able to concentrate more on the case. 

 

As expected, it’s much, much more difficult. 

  
  


\---

  
  


She takes a break not too long after. 

 

She stands in the break room, sipping at a hot cup of the awful coffee stored at the station but the caffeine helps, so when the cup empties she fills it again. 

 

Waverly walks through the door and leans against the other side of the island, looking up at Nicole. 

 

“Don’t,” Nicole warns her, sipping at scorching coffee.

 

Waverly has a playful glint in her eye and it makes Nicole’s stomach drop. She clings to the surface of the table with one hand, knuckles turning white. 

 

“But I’m so-” 

 

Waverly should be paying more attention, and if she were, she’d notice how Nicole abandoned her coffee and looked around, making sure no one was in close proximity, and she’d notice how Nicole had circled the table to stand closer to Waverly.

 

But Waverly Earp isn’t paying attention.

 

Nicole pins her to the island, hands at her hips and breath hot and wet against her neck. Her thighs manage to bracket one of Nicole’s but she can’t possibly fathom it when Nicole pushes up, leaving Waverly whimpering within seconds. 

 

“Don’t push me, little girl,” Nicole whispers, hands grasping tighter at Waverly’s hips. 

 

She nuzzles against Waverly’s neck and places a kiss there, lingering before pulling back. She tilts Waverly’s chin and they finally lock eyes. “ _ Nicole. _ ” 

 

Waverly looks truly wrecked already, and Nicole steps back with a smirk. “Are you gonna stop?”

 

She steps closer again, brushing her fingers over Waverly’s cheek and whispering in her ear. “Or do I have to give my babygirl the belt?” 

 

Waverly’s breath hitches and she shivers, gripping at Nicole’s belt as she pushes against her. How did Nicole make her feel this way so easily? She’d gone to work with the plan to ruin Nicole until she couldn’t take it anymore, but now the tables had been turned, and the juncture of Waverly’s thighs was soaked with arousal.  _ No. _ She wouldn’t let her win. 

 

“But, Daddy,” Waverly grins, trailing her fingers up Nicole’s neck to tangle in her hair. “I’d like that.” 

 

Nicole, never one to be beaten, whispers a single word in her ear. 

 

“ _ Good. _ ”

 

She leaves after that, mug of coffee back in her hand as she goes back to her office. 

 

And Waverly is stood in the break room, unable to move and  _ certain _ that the next person to walk in would smell her desire for Nicole, certain that they weren’t being as discreet as they thought. 

 

Only no one is to be found. The officers have their heads down in paperwork or are out on patrol, and Jeremy hasn’t left his desk in weeks and Wynonna,  _ well. _ Anyone can hear Wynonna’s entrance a mile off, meaning they’d have plenty of time to make themselves decent if Wynonna were to interrupt again. There’s no way they could get caught.

 

It makes Waverly smirk and she heads to the staff bathroom with only one intent up her sleeve.

  
  


\---

  
  


Nicole sighs when her phone vibrates but unlocks it shakily when Waverly happens to be the reason behind it. 

 

_ What the fuck is she up to now? _

 

Nicole’s breath is caught in her throat as she opens the message and all is revealed and she chokes loudly before looking properly. 

 

Waverly, and a lot of skin. 

 

As in, pretty much  _ all _ of it.

 

The ache between her thighs had grown to be unbearable and she found herself squirming in her seat, wanting and needing to give Waverly what she wanted and everything more. 

 

It’s captioned with  _ please, daddy?  _ and Nicole clenches her eyes shut before replying. 

 

_ Nicole _ **_:_ ** _ babygirl, don’t keep pushing me. you know your punishment. one more time, and you won’t see it coming. _

 

She opens the next file after putting her phone down but her brain cannot cut out the idea of taking Waverly right here and right now, bending her over the desk and driving her fingers hard and deep from behind and having the roughness of her belt press into Waverly’s ass. 

 

She wants Waverly at her mercy again, to listen to the broken whimpers falling from her lips and to take and take and  _ take _ . 

 

Not here. 

 

Not here.

 

Not here. 

 

Not here- oh  _ fuck it. _

 

_ Here. _

 

Nicole growls as she picks her phone up again and pulls up Waverly’s contact. 

 

_ Nicole: come to my office, princess. I need to show you something. _

 

She hates how easy it is for her to lose all control so easily around Waverly, especially now when they’re exploring so much and finding things that make them literally unable to keep their hands off each other for more than a few hours at a time. 

 

Waverly’s slipping into the office and slamming the door behind her within minutes of Nicole’s text with a smirk on her face. She does however, look as though she hadn’t just snuck into the bathroom, taken all of her clothes off and sent pictures of herself to her girlfriend. It frustrates Nicole to no end because Waverly has been pushing her buttons and begging all day yet she still looks soft and innocent to anyone that doesn’t know just how dirty her mouth is.

 

She’s looking intently at Nicole now, her usual hazel eyes darker than normal and it makes Nicole ache every time she sees her overcome and completely lost to her desire. 

 

She turns and closes the only open blind and locks the office door this time before attempting to walk around the desk, but the look on Nicole’s face as she watches her screams authority and it brings Waverly to a halt.

 

Especially as she stands. 

 

She hasn’t got the tie on today, but her top buttons are undone and her neckline is on show so it definitely isn’t a bad thing. Her hair is natural and curly today, and she’d just got it cut slightly so it rested against her chin again just how Waverly likes it and she’s desperate to tangle her fingers in it and pull. 

 

It  _ does _ make Nicole moan after all.

 

And that  _ is _ Waverly’s favourite sound.

 

“Now you want me, huh?” Waverly mutters, sliding closer to Nicole now and tucking her fingers under the front of Nicole’s belt. “All I have to do is send you a dirty photo?”

 

“You think I haven’t wanted you all day?” Nicole steps closer yet, trailing her fingers up Waverly’s forearm. “You think you haven’t been driving me insane since the second you got here?”

 

Nicole leans down and kisses her, soft and sweet and a  complete oxymoron regarding their current situation, but Waverly’s confusion totally dissipates when Nicole’s lips press firmer against hers. The next kiss is long, Waverly’s mouth moves against her own but despite it being firm, it’s still  _ too _ gentle. 

 

It’s not enough. 

 

Waverly swipes her tongue across Nicole’s and slides it into her mouth, breathing softly when she feels Nicole’s hands moves down past her hips and to her ass, and then down further to the back of her thighs. She taps them and Waverly jumps, legs wrapping around Nicole’s torso as the taller of the two manages to somehow move enough things on her desk to sit Waverly down on it without ruining everything. 

 

Waverly’s legs tighten when Nicole breaks the kiss. “Are you gonna be good for me?” 

 

Nicole kisses under her ear as she whispers into it, taking the lobe between her teeth and pulling gently. Waverly closes her eyes and buries her face into Nicole’s neck. 

 

“Don’t get shy on me, little girl,” Nicole warns, her fingers brushing the seam of Waverly’s jeans. “Tell me, baby. Are you gonna be good for Daddy?” 

 

Nicole only feels the nod against her and frowns, pulling back and raising her hand to rest against Waverly’s throat. Waverly’s wrecked still, only it’s much, much more obvious now. 

 

“Use your words.”

 

Waverly’s cheeks tint. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Mm,” Nicole groans against her throat, prompting a groan from Waverly too who hadn’t even noticed Nicole had moved her mouth to kiss along her neck. “Yes, Daddy, what?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Waverly swallows. “I’ll be a good girl.”

 

“That’s all I ask, baby.” Nicole smirks then. 

 

Waverly reaches up and slides her mouth across Nicole’s, deepening an initially short kiss. 

 

“Daddy, please,” Waverly whispers against her mouth. “I need you. I’ve needed you for so long.”

 

Nicole chuckles against her and it comes out darker than intended, but damn if it doesn’t make Waverly clench her thighs tighter yet around Nicole. 

 

“How long, babygirl? Tell me.”

 

Nicole palms at Waverly’s breast over her clothes with one hand, trailing the other down to the button of Waverly’s jeans.

 

“Since last night,” she admits quietly. “You had to go home early for your case and I didn’t have the heart to pull you away from work for a fuck.”

 

Nicole raises an eyebrow at this and kisses her again, softly this time. 

 

“You know I always have time for you, Wave.” 

 

The smaller girl nods. “I know, but-”

 

Nicole pulls them tight, fingers unclasping the button and sliding the zip down on Waverly’s jeans. “I  _ always  _ have time for you, baby. You come first. Always.”

 

Waverly whimpers at Nicole’s soft tone and is left breathless as Nicole slides her hand inside and cups her beneath her panties. Her slick is coating Nicole’s hand already, she can feel it, and the low growl that Nicole releases makes her want to beg for it.  

 

“So wet,” Nicole admires. “Is this for Daddy, huh? Are you gonna let Daddy fuck you, babygirl?" 

 

Waverly feels a surge of confidence at Nicole’s obvious admirance and she smiles up at the redhead. She nods and tangles her fingers through Nicole’s hair.

 

“It’s all for you,” Waverly breathes. “God, Daddy, it’s all for you.”

 

Nicole presses further and Waverly moans a little too loud and Nicole suddenly remembers where they are. “Can you be quiet?”

 

Waverly nods frantically.

 

Nicole knows Waverly can’t be quiet so this is a lie, but she doesn’t care anymore. Not when they’re this far gone already. 

 

But Waverly deserves the thing she’s silently begging for, and Nicole can’t resist giving in any longer. Her girl’s been ready and waiting for Nicole to fill her for over twelve hours, and damn if she wasn’t about to deliver. 

 

Nicole removes her hand from Waverly’s jeans and it prompts a whine, making Nicole’s knees weak. “Stand up.”

 

Waverly obeys and the glint in Nicole’s eye says more than words could in this moment. She leans up and takes Nicole’s mouth into a deep kiss. They stand for a while like that and Waverly thinks standing in Nicole’s office with her jeans unzipped, Nicole’s tongue in her mouth and their hands all over each other might just be one of her favourite moments, as filthy as that might be. 

 

Nicole breaks the kiss for air and lifts her neck up, pressing a soft, barely there kiss on Waverly’s forehead before gripping Waverly’s hips. “Turn around.”

 

Waverly’s breath skips and she nods, pecking Nicole once more before turning. Nicole pushes against her then, the front of her hips pressed tight against Waverly’s ass. “How’d you want this, baby?”

 

Waverly contemplates the question for a second, remembering last night and how desperate she was for something hard and unforgiving and while Nicole won’t be as eager to fuck her into oblivion in her own office, let alone her workplace, she knows she’ll be in for a treat at home if Nicole starts now. 

 

“Go fast,” Waverly whispers. 

 

Nicole pulls at Waverly’s jeans immediately, panties following as they’re pushed down to Waverly’s ankles. Her ass is bare now and despite feeling exposed, Nicole’s appreciation does not go unnoticed and it makes her feel better without a second thought.

 

She’s dripping down her thighs, she knows this. She can feel it and she can smell it too, and she knows if she can smell herself, Nicole definitely can. 

 

“I’m gonna go fast, baby,” Nicole says, hands smoothing over the globes of Waverly’s ass. Waverly thinks for a moment that they’re about to dip lower, but they don’t. “I’m gonna go fast for you, and then when we get home I’ll go slow so you can come hard around my cock. How does that sound?”

 

Waverly barely suppresses the groan that threatens to fall from her lips at the thought of that harness strapped to Nicole’s hips and the length that stands proud from it. “Yes.  _ God,  _ yes.”

 

Nicole’s fingers do dip further down then to get a feel of the wetness pooling there and Nicole moans low and quiet. She never gets tired of the effect she has on Waverly and somehow it gets better every time. 

 

Nicole’s fingers leave her again and this time, she has the energy to react. “Daddy, please. Please just fuck me.”

 

“I will, little girl.” Waverly feels another pool at that nickname. “But I have a better idea.”

 

Waverly turns then, and Nicole is sat in her desk chair patting her thighs. She breaks character for a second to say a less crude version of  _ I’m literally going to come all over your uniform if I ride you  _ but Nicole’s response is enough to convince. 

 

“You really think someone as ‘put together’ as myself  _ doesn’t  _ keep a spare uniform at work?” Nicole’s eyebrow is raised and her expression amused.

 

It  _ does  _ make sense. Nicole always carries a change of clothes for her and for Waverly in her cruiser and in Waverly’s Jeep in case of emergencies. Not to mention the blankets she hides  _ everywhere  _ because she knows how prone Waverly is to the cold. It’s sweet, really. And Waverly completely buys the excuse.

 

She pulls off the jeans pooled at her ankles, panties following, and climbs into Nicole’s lap. She immediately feels hands on her thighs and the right one dips between her legs without hesitation. Waverly bucks above Nicole ever so slightly at the unexpected quick contact and grips her shoulders, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

 

Nicole’s fingers slip over her clit and she’s glad they’re kissing because that moan would have been  _ loud  _ had it not been stopped by Nicole’s mouth. 

 

Nicole carries on sliding over her clit with pressure and Waverly knows exactly what she’s waiting for, and as much as she wants to give it to her, she can’t  _ actually  _ speak right now. Nicole kisses the hollow of her throat and then noses along her neck, kissing along her jawline. 

 

“Daddy,” she begins with a sigh. “Daddy,  _ please.  _ Inside.”

 

There, she thinks. The begging is there.  _ Now fuck me. _

 

“Hmm, that’s it, princess.”

 

Fuck, another nickname to make her uncontrollably wet.

 

“Beg for Daddy.”

 

Her fingers have been slipping through slickness long enough and Waverly is more than wet enough to take a lot without any pain at all, so Nicole moves down and dips two fingers into her entrance, sliding in and deep. Waverly immediately falls into Nicole’s neck and the redhead welcomes the contact, taking it as an urge to start moving. 

 

She curls her fingers and pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in fast enough to grant what Waverly wants, but not rough enough to make her scream too loud. She hopes.

 

She’s doing well though. 

 

Her whimpers are quieter and are muffled against Nicole’s neck and they’re both surprised that Waverly has managed to keep this quiet so far. 

 

Waverly starts meeting her movements shortly, lifting up and dropping back down as she starts rocking, too, properly riding Nicole’s hand. 

 

Nicole growls against her, curling her fingers and pressing against her clit with her thumb, desperate for Waverly to chase the release she’s been craving and encouraging her to get what she wants. “Yes, baby.  _ Yes. _ ”

 

Waverly keeps going, riding her hand harder and pressing further into Nicole’s throat to hide her moans which have admittedly started to get a little bit louder. Nicole runs her other hand from Waverly’s thigh up to her hip to steady her when Waverly’s movements become more erratic. She’s getting close, that’s what it tells her. Waverly’s dripping down her palm and over her wrist and she takes the liberty to give her something more.

 

She pulls out completely and Waverly has no time at all to protest when she feels a new stretch made by Nicole’s hand. She’d added a third finger, stretching her deliciously and Nicole releases a subtle moan of her own at the tightness holding her inside as she curls her fingers again, Waverly clenching tightly as Nicole’s thumb circles her clit  _ exactly  _ how she likes.

 

Nicole bites into her neck softly and licks over the area, partially grateful at the lack of a mark, and Waverly comes, screaming a muffled release into Nicole’s neck. 

 

“That’s it, good girl,” Nicole coos. “Such a good girl for Daddy.” 

 

Waverly’s hips buck against her torso as she comes and Nicole goes back to two fingers, thrusting slowly to bring Waverly down comfortably from her release, which to be honest to herself, Nicole didn’t even want to see the outcome of, being that it’ll without a doubt have covered her uniform. 

 

When Waverly can breathe properly again, Nicole pulls out completely and before she can taste her like she normally does, Waverly has her fingers in her mouth. Her tongue is soft as she tastes herself, attempting to clean every last drop of slick coating her girlfriend’s fingers.

 

It never fails to leave Nicole gasping. 

 

Waverly kisses her and Nicole can taste the faint flavour of Waverly on her lips and she can only groan when she pulls away. 

 

Waverly dresses herself properly and once she’s composed, she looks at Nicole, who’s still sat in her desk chair and had been watching her the whole time. 

 

Nicole’s uniform is in quite a state and it does make Waverly giggle sheepishly as she pokes at it. 

 

“You might want to change, Nicky,” she wiggles an eyebrow. “I made such a mess.”

 

Nicole chuckles softly and stands and Waverly pushes up on her toes to kiss her gently. “You were so good, though. You always know what I want.” 

 

Nicole grins and they kiss again, her heart beaming in her chest. “I know you, Waverly Earp.” 

 

“You really do.” The smile on Waverly’s face now is a tender one that says nothing but gratitude. Nicole has spent their time together learning everything that is Waverly Earp, and it makes Waverly’s heart clench when she realises how accurately Nicole’s attention to her pays off. “Hey, do you want me to uh-”

 

“No baby,” Nicole shakes her head and cups Waverly’s cheek. “We have all night tonight. I believe I made you a promise.”

 

Her tone changes a little bit, Waverly notes. She can’t help but wonder how the hell she’s going to get through the rest of the day now that she’s being forced to leave Nicole is this state with the promise that there will be a continuation that evening. 

 

“If you’re sure.” 

 

Nicole nods. “100%.”

 

“Okay, well I-”

 

There’s shouting then and they both realise they’ve finished just in time. 

 

“Waverly!” Wynonna is yelling, her voice getting a little further away and Waverly assumes she’s gone to bother Jeremy. “Hey, science. You seen Waverly?” 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Great timing.”

 

“I’d rather her be here now than five minutes ago when you were riding me in my own office.” Nicole shrugs, tidying her desk and reopening the file from earlier that she never got to. 

 

Waverly opens her mouth to say something but her cheeks flush at the memory and she unlocks the office door. 

 

“I’m gonna see what she wants.” Waverly steps through the doorway before leaning against the doorframe and looking back at her girlfriend. “You need to change.” 

 

“Uh huh, I will.” She winks and then her tone turns sarcastic. “Go tell Wynonna about the amazing sex we just had.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her every detail,” Waverly laughs. “Bye, baby.” 

 

“Later, Waves.” Her smile is sweet and yet full of promises. Promises of what is in store for them tonight, and Nicole aches at the very thought. 

 

Her cause of death would  _ definitely _ be Waverly Earp, but damn if there was a better way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything


End file.
